The magic of letters
by HeadIsInTheClouds
Summary: Even after their break up cleon still misses Kel, does she also carry the same feelings?


I own all that my imagination created. Nothing else.

_**A hundred days had made me older  
since the last time that I've saw your pretty face **_

Cleon stared out at the dreary scene from his carriage window. Thoughts of his wedding and betrothed should've been in his thoughts, but all he could think of was Kel.

**_A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same_**

Their parting had been harsh and how he now realized what a complete fool he had been.

**_But all the miles that separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_**

He was miles away from Kel, traveling to some distant corner of Tortal to marry a silly court lady.

**_I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby   
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me _**

Tears fell down his cheeks mirroring the rain outside as he realized the only way he would ever see Kel again would be in his dreams.

"Where are you Kel?"

He whispered to himself in the desolate carriage. He let out a sob of agony as he thought about Kel in battles without him by her side. Salty water dripped off his hands as they held his head. He kicked the opposite seat and punched a dent in the wall with his cold fist. **_  
_**  
**_The miles just keep rollin  
as the people either way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated   
but I hope that it gets better as we go _**

His carriage slowed to a stop in this alien place to now be his home. People peered from across the street and he got out warily. Cleon spotted his mother and waved at her as well as some people from the streets. **__**

I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me 

He set his trunks down in his new home and room. Cleon flopped onto the bed and cried out to the blank ceiling.****He pounded the bed and tried to forget the girl who now haunted his thoughts. **__**

Everything I know,  
and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls,  
when it's all said and done  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love 

It was still overcast and drizzly when he set out the next day to explore this new town. Everything seemed so hard now and the only thing that kept his head above the surface was Kel. He knew she didn't love him, anymore. Although just the thought of how her emotions sometimes slipped through that wall and the way she smiled to herself when she thought nobody was looking made him reel. Nothing would take away his love, not his mother or his new wife. Nothing. **__**

I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me

He came back and found a letter addressed to him from Kel. He let out a strangled cry and tore the soft creamy envelope open as he sank to the floor. On the white paper scrawled in small, neat handwriting were her words:

_Dear Cleon,_

_Friends?_

That was all it said, but it was more than one thousand words to him. Friends! He let out a sob and rubbed the letter to his face and tried to stain his skin with Kel and her scent. Friends! He wrote a reply and hoped she would get it before she was called out to battle. It said:

_Dear Kel,_

_Yes, friends. I think right now friends is good, excellent. It's not like I could do anything, not with my situation and all._

_I'm so glad that you wrote, I've been so lonely and I know I shouldn't be emptying my heart to you…_

He was ashamed to discover that when he re-read the letter some parts were smudged or wet from where he had started to cry.

_And I know I shouldn't have done what I did but I can't change anything now and I think friends is best. Please write back._

_Love your friend Cleon._

It hurt to lie to Kel about being friends, but it's what she wanted and that was most important. He also thought that this was the only way he would be able to keep in touch with Kel. He sighed and placed the letter on his desk ready to send the next day. That night was the only night Cleon had slept in a week.

Two weeks later

_Dear Cleon,_

_I'm glad you wrote back, I was afraid that your mother, or other acquaintances may have prevented you seeing, or sending letters. I am glad you're well and I do hope everything goes to plan. _

_I'm still angry at you, but I do think I can come to forgive you. We are friends aren't we? Forget is a lot harder and I know life isn't a smooth road for you either, look what's happened in the last month. I'm just glad we've got this. I hope you're doing alright, though I couldn't say the same for myself. Nothing bad is happening I'm just lonely; everyone seems to be out on campaigns while I'm stuck in a dusty old castle._

_Don't mind me though, how are you? I hope not as bored as I am. Write back as soon as you have some spare time. I hope life isn't too hectic over there._

_Love Kel_

One week later

_Dear Kel,_

_I know I may sound a bit like I was back in those page days (gods bless) but receiving your letter was like a breath of fresh air! I'm writing as fast as my hand will allow and I hope you can read it! If life is so boring in the castle make it fun, go for rides with old peachy (did I just write that?). Or you could stir up the old stump! Oh how I wish for a spare moment. I swear my family has been completely enveloped by my wedding plans; even my sister walks up and down the halls like she would in a church isle!_

_I haven't met my betrothed yet. I know this sounds awful but I'm dreading it every day. Sometimes I wish I wasn't Cleon of Kennan, I want to be Neal or Dom or Merric or Owen or somebody who didn't have to quit their knighthood and break some bodies heart._

_Love Cleon_

One week later

_Dear Cleon,_

_I know this may sound strange, but I want to meet up. To see you again. I hope you're not startled or worried or anything I just want to see you and talk to you._

_Love Kel_


End file.
